Nightmare
by keeper111
Summary: Part two of Daddy so read Daddy before this or you wont understand. Not as cutsie as the Daddy romance this one is more drama romance. Red John. I know I suck at summaries!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Here you go Daddy lovers. Less fun in this story much more drama and a good bit of romance. Some humor.**

**Disclaimer: No sadly.**

The car ride was silent. Each sat in their seats not attempting to speak or move. The drive felt long. The silence was floating through the air. It wasn't awkward or strange it was somewhat comforting. That fact that they weren't alone driving to a crime scene.

Teresa could feel the tears swelling in her eyes. She tried hard to hold back the tears but finally the tears ended up rolling down her cheeks.

They pulled into the path of the forest. Teresa was about to roughly wipe away her cheeks but Jane reached out for her hand. He cupped her face and wiped away the tears with his soft thumbs. He kissed her forehead then her nose.

"Someone could see, " she whispered into the silence between them.

"I don't care, " he said and gently brushed their lips together for a sweet kiss. He gave her knee a small squeeze before they left the car.

Teresa started to approach her dead father. Blood. Their was just so much blood. Everywhere. The smiley faces were everywhere around them. Each tree had one of different sizes. She felt eyes boring into the back of her head.

All of the good memories from when she was pre-teen flashed into her mind.

She turned around to get away from the blood for a few minutes. Patrick reached out for her waist and walked her over behind a tree. She curled into him.

"I'm so sorry Teresa. This is all my fault, " he said.

"Don't... don't you dare say that. This is not your fault at all, " she said.

"Of course it is, " he said, " He is hurting me by hurting the people I love. I love you and you know that deep down you loved your father. "

"Yes I did and still do, " she said.

"So you know deep down this is my fault, " he told her.

"No it is not your fault, " she cried.

"It is, " he argued.

"It is not why are saying this. None of this matters. Are you trying to call this off, " she said motioning to both of them.

"I really don't want you to get hurt by me or anyone else, " he said.

"So what then I can't read you like you can read me. I don't know what your think you have to tell me, " Teresa said.

"Until I know Red John isn't a threat to you, I really don't want you to leave mine or the teams sight, " Patrick said.

She let out a sigh of relief.

"Okay if that makes you feel that I am safer like that then okay, " she said.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and whispered a thank you to her. She shifted her hands up to his neck and played with the little curl at the end of his hair.

"I thought you were going to leave me, " she whispered.

"I could never do that, " he told her.

"Awww, " they both heard from the other side of the tree.

"Damnit, " they heard hushed.

"Would you two shut up, " someone said dryly.

They stopped hugging and walked around the tree to see Van Pelt, Rigsby, and Cho spying on them.

"Sorry, " they all said embarrassed.

They both managed to laugh. He pressed a lasting kiss to her smooth forehead.

"Let go back to the office there wont be anything here, " Jane said.

"Alright, " she agreed.

"I'm going to my office, " she told him.

"Leave the blinds open, " he told her.

She nodded her head like an angry teenager being sent to her room.

He sat on his couch this time staying away and facing Lisbon's office to watch her.

The team came back walking in with there heads down. Obviously they didn't find anything.

Lisbon was going through her desk and found an little red box inside her draw with a note attached to it.

She began to read,

_Dear Teresa,_

_I know but you already understand that hopefully. I know also that Patrick's priorities seem to be more apparent now more than ever to me. I haven't yet decided what to do but you recent case is a gift to both of you. No more of that awful knocking. Please enjoy it now because I really don't like being second best, even to a beautiful women like you. Watch this tape and maybe you'll use more caution the next time you pick your bed partner. If there is a next time. Like I said I haven't figured out what I'm going to do yet._

_Love,_

**_Red John_**

"Patrick! " she yelled running out with the tape and letter in hand.

"What, what is it Teresa, " he said getting up worried.

She thrust the objects into his hands. He read the note quickly. He ran over to the TV an put the tape in. Its showed her letting Jane into her apartment. Them talking over the table. Them kissing by the sink. Her remembering her dad hitting her. Them kissing again and the screen switching to a hallway camera seeing Jane carry her to the bedroom. The camera switched again to her bedroom. It fast forwarded though them asleep. Halfway through the night Teresa began to turn and yell. Patrick woke up and held her down shushing her. She told him everything. They shared pictures and memories. Told each other they loved each other and kissed. They kept kissing each other.

It hit Teresa the moment both of there shirts were off that this wasn't going to stop. She went up to the player and tried to turn it off but it wouldn't. There pants were both off. She started banging on the machine. Jane came up beside her and ejected the tape. She blushed at the last screen. Her bra was being unhooked while Jane was flipping her on her back. She quickly ran back to her office.

Jane followed her in calmly. He set the tape and note on her desk but threw the red box across the room hearing the satisfying thud. She put her face in her hands and Patrick leaned against the desk. They both just sat in the silence. He slide down and leaned against the wall.

Teresa got up and walked over to him and slide down beside him. She tilted her head to rest against his shoulder.

"We cant go home tonight, " he said.

"I didn't think so, " she said.

"Are you alright, " he asked.

"No, " she stated.

"What's on your mind, " Jane asked.

"I want to burn that tape, " she said.

"We are going to have to watch it. There might be something on there, " he said.

"I know. What's is going on in your head, " she said.

"I want to kill him, " Patrick said angrily.

"Don't talk like that, " Teresa told him.

"I wont unless I have to. I couldn't risk losing you, " he told her.

"My couch is a pull out, " she said.

"I'll go set it up you look tired, " he said.

"Alright, " she said.

She watched as Jane made her bed. Tears started to streak down her face.

When he was done he walked over and held out his hands. He pulled her up. She walked over to her desk to get a night bag while he started to unbutton his vest.

When Teresa was in an oversized football jersey and Patrick was in his boxers. He walked over to her computer and clicked a few buttons.

_Saying I love you,_

The speakers began to say and Teresa smiled and Patrick smiled back at her.

_Is not the words I want to hear from you,_

_It's not that I want you. _

_Not to say, but if you only knew, _

_How easy it would be to show me how you feel._

He snaked his arms around her waist. She placed her hands flat on his chest and her head rested on his shoulder.

_More than words is all you have to do to make it real._

_Then you wouldn't have to say that you love me. _

_'Cause I'd already know._

They swayed back and forth. He breathed in her cinnamon sent from her hair. Both of them smiled forgetting about Red John for a moment in time and all they thought about was each other.

_More than words._

He twirled her around and she laughed.

_Now that I've tried to talk to you and make you understand, _

_All you have to do is close your eyes, _

_And just reach out your hands and touch me, _

_Hold me close don't ever let me go._

He turned her around so he could rest his head on her shoulder from behind. He kissed her on the cheek. It made him smile when he felt her cheek tighten forming a small smile.

_More than words is all I ever needed you to show, _

_Then you wouldn't have to say that you love me, _

_'Cause I'd already know._

He picked her up and spinned around while she giggled and shrieked with joy. He knew his smile had to be beaming by now. Seeing her this happy always made him grin.

_What would you do if my heart was torn in two, _

_More than words to show you feel, _

_That your love for me is real, _

_What would you say if I took those words away,_

_Then you couldn't make things new, _

_Just by saying I love you._

They began to sway together again.

_More than words._

"Do you want to dance more or go to bed, " Patrick asked.

"Lets go to sleep. I'm tired, " she whispered.

"Alright, " he said and turned off the computer.

She crawled into the bed and he followed. He traced her chin and cheek bones with his fingers. "We should call some cops to watch this place, " she said.

"He won't attack with me here. He would want to be alone with you to scare us both and I wont be sleeping tonight, " Patrick said still tracing her face.

She giggled when he hit a ticklish spot but said, "You should sleep."

"I wouldn't be able to, " he whispered.

"I wont argue with you I know I'll lose. If you get tired and want to sleep just wake me up, " she said.

"Before you go to sleep do you want to see the video or should I watch it when your sleeping, " he asked.

"Wait until I wake up, " she said.

"Alright now go to sleep Teresa, " he told her curling her into his chest.

"I will. Love you, " she said.

"I love you too Teresa, " he said and kissed her nose before she quickly drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: NOOOOO!**

She woke up and felt Jane stroking her hear. He knew she was up when he breathing changed.

"Did you actually stay up all night, " she asked.

"Yes."

"Do you want to get some sleep and I'll stay up."

"No. I'm fine, " he said looking straight ahead toward the wall.

"You don't seem fine, " she said worried.

"Stop worrying about me."

"I love you Patrick. You worry about me all the time. Why cant I do the same?"

"Because you are the one who he is going to hurt. He doesn't hurt me he hurts who I love."

"I'm not going to get hurt."

"You don't know that, " he said getting up. He started to pace.

"Your just scaring yourself. You've got to stop."

"How? If I lose you.. I... I just... don't even know what I would do."

"Your not going to lose me Patrick."

"You don't know. I couldn't live without you Teresa."

"Stop. Your right I don't know but the best I can do is hope he doesn't get to me. I'm not just going to stop living because of him."

"Alright. Alright."

"Are you sure your fine."

"Yeah. I want to take you out to dinner tonight. Is that okay, " he asked sheepishly.

"Yes Patrick. So you want to sleep now, " she asked him.

"Promise if anyone other than the team comes in you will wake me up immediately, " he told her.

"Sure. I'm just going to go an finish up some paper work then crawl back in with you, " she said.

"Wake me up in at most 3 or 4 hours, " he said.

"No you'll wake up when your not tired, " she said.

"Please, " he said.

"I'm the only one who can beg, " she laughed.

"Isn't that the truth, " he said snuggling under the light she.

He got up groggily to see Teresa still working busily at her desk. He pulled out his phone and checked it. He slept for eight hours. It was too late to take Teresa out to eat now.

"Have you been doing paper work for eight hours, " he asked her. He saw her jump when he started to talk. He scared her.

"Sorry I scarred you, " he said.

"Stop that and it okay. I actually crawled in with you a few hours ago and at twelve I ate lunch with Van Pelt in the kitchen, " she said.

"You haven't eaten dinner yet, " he asked.

"No. I was going too but then I thought I should wait for you to get up. Then I got carried away with paperwork and didn't realize it was nine, " she explained.

"Stop rambling. Let me get dressed and take you out, " he said getting out of the bed and making his way to his pants.

"Nothing good is open, " she complained.

"Fine I'll go make you something in the kitchen. Lets go, " he said.

"Cant I just finish this file in here, " she said.

"You can finish it out there, " he said.

"I need my computer."

"Just let it wait."

"I'll be fine. "

"Teresa..."

"Fine, " she said flipping the file shut.

"Thank you, " he said. He followed her out the door. Teresa fells his hand on the small of her back helping her through the door.

"I'm going to be bored now, " she said sitting down at the table.

"Because paperwork is so interesting, " he smirked. She smiled at his comment.

"How did you sleep, " she asked picking at a lose string on her sleeve.

"Fine, " he said pulling some ingredients from the fridge.

"What are you making, " she asked.

"Well based on the complete and utter lack of food how does tomato soup and grilled cheese sound, " he asked.

"Mhhmm sounds good. I like having you as my personal chef, " she said.

"As long as your happy, " he said. They sat in silence. He could practically hear her thoughts through the tense silence.

"I'm so bored here. I want to get out. Go to a movie or a run. I cant even go out for a case because your so paranoid that Red John is going to get me, " she said.

"I'm sorry. Do you want to go out tomorrow? We can do whatever you like, " he said.

"It's not that I like to have freedom! I like doing stuff on my own. I've always been on my own since I was twelve years old all I've ever done was take care of myself. I cant even go to the bathroom alone without Van Pelt practically holding my hand because you told them to make sure I'm always with someone. I appreciate that you care but sometimes its annoying. I've always been able to protect myself before now I just feel so helpless, " she ranted.

"What if I leave you allow and he gets you, " he asked.

"If he wants me he is going to get me is someone is watching or not, " Teresa said.

"Don't talk like that, " he snapped.

"You know he gets whatever he wants if you like it or not. You knw it too you just don't want to admit it to yourself or me, " she said.

"Your dinner is done, " he said.

"Now your just avoiding the question completely, " she complained.

"He isn't going to hurt you I promised that I wouldn't let anyone hurt you again, " he said siting down next to her.

"It's not really something you can stop, " she whispered now picking at her sandwich.

"So what we should just leave you out to dry. No. I'm going to do everything I can do to keep you away from that bastard. He's not going to touch you! " he told her. She was silent for a minute. She put a piece of the bread and cheese soaked in soup in her mouth. Teresa just let it sit. It pressed between her tongue and roof of her mouth. She didn't bite she just left it there to get soggy. She swallowed the bread and stared at her plate. She thought about what she said. She was. He was going to get her. She stood up and dumping her dinner into the garbage can. Lisbon place the dishes in the sink and walked back to her office.

Jane followed her in with his food. He didn't say anything. He didn't know what to say. Jane just wanted to make sure she was fine and taken care of. He left the food on her desk and walked out giving her the a little bit of the freedom she wanted. He sat down at his couch and faced her office. Patrick grinned when he saw her attack the sandwich and soup.

"Jane do you want one of use to go in with Boss, " Grace asked.

"No let her be for awhile. Just check that she is in there every few minutes, " he said.

"Did you make her mad, " she said.

"No things are just tense, " he said.

"Don't screw this up Jane you wont get anyone better than Boss, " she said.

"I know. She doesn't like to be babied and everyone watching her is making her... angry, " he smiled.

"I would be too, " she muttered.

"You women cops really hate to be pampered, " he quipped.

"That we do, " she laughed.

Jane shut his eyes and thought. Mostly about Lisbon.

"Jane! Boss!, " they heard Van Pelt yell. They both came running towards Grace.

"We have a video call. It's from Red John, " she said.

"Answer it, " Lisbon said.

"Okay, " Grace said and hit accept.

"Hello CBI team. How are all of you, " Red Johns voice chimed behind his mask. Lorelei entered the picture in a plan red bra and panties.

"Hello, " Lorelei also said.

"What do you want, " Jane said wrapping his arm around Teresa waist feeling like she was safer there.

"We would rather talk to Patrick and Teresa alone, " Red John said to the team. They left and Cho gave Lisbon his seat and Van Pelt gave hers to Jane. They slide next to each other.

"So Patrick who's better, " Lorelei smirked.

"Get to the point, " Patrick said.

"But Patrick the women here asked a question you should answer, " Red John said.

"Oh it doesn't matter. Obviously they are embarrassed, " Lorelei said.

"Alright. How did you enjoy no more of that tapping. I'm sure it helped, " Red John said. Teresa and Patrick were silent. They just stared at the screen motionless.

"Not into jokes these two, " Red John joked.

"What do you want, " Jane said again.

"Well I'm not quite sure what to do with you too yet, " Red John said.

"I told you my ideas, " Lorelei said.

"Yes Lorelei is pretty jealous you choose Teresa over her so she want to torture Teresa and then kill her but I'm not sure. Maybe torture then give her back, " Red John said brightly.

"You wont touch her, " Jane said.

"Like Teresa said if I want to get her I will whether you like it or not, " Red John said and the screen went black.

Teresa calmly got up. She smoothed her pants down and walked to the kitchen. She was looking around and found a small black camera on the fridge. She handed it to Grace and walked to her office. She found a microphone in her desk draw and camera on the door frame. Patrick just sat down in that chair and stared at the black screen. Lisbon sat at her desk chair and began to cry realizing what she had said earlier was actually true. Cho, Rigsby, and Van Pelt sat at the kitchen table in utter silence.

Teresa stopped her sobs and wiped her tears. She got out of her chair and went to Van Pelt. She was about to ask if they could trace anything even though she knew the answer. Grace looked down and shook her head no. She walked over to Patrick. He got up and followed her when she turned around to go back to the office. When she enter he turned her around and hugged her tightly.

"What do we do, " he asked.

"Wait, " she whispered.

"I'm doing everything I can to keep you safe. You know that right, " he said.

"I know and whatever happens don't blame yourself, " she said.

"What? You really except me to be happy again if your gone. I barley got over Angela and Charlotte I would kill myself before I could get over you, " he said.

"Patrick. I know you don't believe in god but you know I do. So for me don't even think about killing yourself. Ever, " she said.

"Anything for you, " he whispered pulling her on to the couch.

"I'll get you back, " he said.

"I know you will, " she said.

"I love you, " he breathed.

"Love you, " she returned.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: This is super short because this is all I had to say. Im gonna write a oneshot for sundays episode cause I just have so many fellings for that one so... **

**Disclaimer: sadly I don't**

He held her tight when they slept. Well more like Lisbon rested her head on Jane's shoulder and cried on and off. Then Jane wrapping his arms around her so that even she couldn't get out without his say.

She shifted at the light and tapped Jane's shoulder to asking him to let her go. After debating letting her go and keeping her hugged against him he realized that he should let he go but not to far.

"I know your not just going to wait, " she said.

"Yes I am, " he said.

"I couldn't move at all last night, you held me too tight, " she said rubbing her arms.

"Did I hurt you, " he asked.

"Just a few marks on my arms but it doesn't hurt, " she said.

"I really don't want to fight with you, " Jane said.

"I know, " she said siting on her desk.

"God I need a drink, " Teresa said. She walked around not even caring that Patrick was in the room. She unlocked the bottom draw of her desk and pulled out the whiskey and glass. She poured it in and gulped it down quickly letting out a deep relaxing breathe.

Jane watched in awe. He never knew. Never even suspected.

"I can practically hear your question Patrick, " Teresa said. She gulped down another glass and put the glass and whiskey back in the draw.

"Are... were you an alcoholic, " he asked.

"I don't know how to say what I was. When I was about 19 I was pretty much still taking care of all my brothers except Tommy was in and out of our apartment. I worked three jobs. I had no life so once I knew that all the boys were asleep I would drink... a lot. I'd drink until I passed out. It lasted a few months until Alex woke up one night and found me throwing up and crying in my bathroom one night and I stopped, " she said.

"What were your jobs, " he asked.

"Well I wasn't a stripper or a hooker or anything like that. I worked in a club at nights and brought drinks to the men. I didn't take off my clothes, get on the pole, or lap dance people..."

"Did you sleep with them?"

"A few times if the we really needed the money. Then I was a waitress and worked in a mall."

"As what?"

"Jeez you really don't like it when I sell myself do you."

"I'm defiantly not a fan,"

"I had to wear the clothes sometimes but mostly helped fit people and tell them what looks good on them."

"You didn't sleep with anybody, " he asked.

"No I worked in the women's side of the department but I still got the discounts on the men's side for my brother."

"What clothes did you wear?"

"Your obsessive, but summer stuff shorts, tank tops, maybe a bikini if I put make up on my scars; they needed super pretty girls so no scars"

"Your gorgeous, " he said.

"I don't need the uplift."

"Fighting?"

"Sorry."

She got up and walked back to the pull out bed. She jumped on next to him. Patrick laid out his arm and she rested the side of her head on it. Her left hand fidgeted with the band of his boxers and her right hand laid on his chest. He played with the back of her hair. He moved his hand to lay on hers hand and brushed his fingertips on the back of her hand.

"I'm scared, " Teresa whispered with tears in her eyes.

"So am I, " Patrick cried.

.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.

"This is awful, " Van Pelt whined.

"Yeah it is I can't believe this is happening to them, " Rigsby said.

"Ouch, " Van pelt said holding her neck. She brought her hand to the front of her face. The little drop of blood rolls down her hand. She sees Rigsby and Cho both grab a part of there bodies flinching. Her eyes began to close and she fell on the ground. She looked at Lisbons office and saw Jane struggling with a man in a ski mask. He hit Jane over the head and he crawled back to Lisbon but the man was to quick and lunged to Lisbon. The man took out his gun and pointed it a Jane. She slowly lowered her gun and Grace heard Jane yell, " DO IT" He grabbed Lisbon. Kicked Jane few times on the ground. Boss was squirming and the man threw her over his shoulder. Jane was struggling to his feet holding onto thing in the room. He was screaming, " LET HER GO" Grace reached for her gun and pointed it at the elevator. She pulled the trigger and missed hitting a wall behind them. The man threw a knife that cut her shoulder. "PLEASE" Jane sobbed still launching himself for item to item. Lisbon was putting up a fight to h=get out of his hold as he was walking through the office. He banged her head into the wall calming her.

"Patrick, " Grace could barely hear her say everything starting to go fuzzy. He took her into the elevator. She hear them call each others name one more time before Jane fell down and Lisbon disappeared behind the elevator door.


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors: Not edited but hopfully the next chapter will be but read the bottom to under stand.**

**Disclaimer: Nope**

Patrick's head stung. He was laying in the kitchen. He saw the rest of the team lying on the ground. They didn't look beat up like him. They didn't look beat up at all but he has a split lip and bloody nose, his clothes ripped and tattered, and he had already noticeable bruises on he body. He went to stand but his legs felt like jelly. He didn't care as he stumbled over to wake the team. As he got closer he saw Grace had a small flesh wound to her shoulder. He pushed at them and they started to stir. They moaned and started to get up.

"I'm getting a video call, " Van Pelt muttered.

"Answer it, " Jane snapped.

She clicked the button accept. They saw a dark basement with Teresa hand strung up over her head. She dangled from the ceiling monition less.

"Teresa, " Jane yelled but he got no reaction.

"She can't hear you Jane we can only hear them." Van Pelt said.

"Hello Teresa, " They heard a voice and Red John enter the picture. "Wake up" he slapped her and she raised her head to look at him.

"What do you want, " she coughed. Jane starred at the screen horrified.

"You know he is watching. He see's you. What I want you ask. I want to punish him for being happy and I will have fun doing that, " he said.

"No, " Jane whispered at the screen.

Red John pulled out a knife from his jacket and laid it against her cheek.

"Please, " he asked.

He slipped his hand down her face cutting her cheek. She cried out and he put his hand to the screen stroking down her body on the computer.

"He is probably crying more than you right now, " he said moving the knife to the other cheek and slide down, " how does it feel to be loved?"

Teresa cried out again. After a few minutes she stopped herself from crying.

"Such a string woman. You really are beautiful. It's no surprise Patrick fell for you. I did warn you two though but you refused to listen you wanted to be happy. If you survive this maybe he will marry you. I'm sure he would be a great father for your baby, " he said.

"How did you know? " she asked.

"I know a lot. He is probably freaking out right now finding out. Don't worry I'll try to avoid you stomach as much as possible. But if they don't find you soon enough I will have to start." he said placing a hand on her stomach and she struggled away from him.

"Don't touch my baby, " she hissed.

"I'll be back in about an hour. You have five minutes to talk to Patrick. Now, " he said flipping a switch in the corner.

"Teresa, " he shouted.

"Patrick..." she said quietly.

"Hi baby, " he said.

"I'm sorry I..."

"Don't be. I love you an the baby. I'm going to get you out of there sweetheart, " he said.

"Don't kill him, " she said.

"Only if I have to."

"I love you. "

"I love you soo much. Your going to be fine."

"If I don't make it out..."

"Don't even say it you are going to fine! You and our baby. We are going to be a happy family, "

"If I don't please just make yourself happy. Please?"

"Stay alive and I will."

"Times up, " Red John said.

"I love you, " they both shout right before Red John flipped the switch so Patrick couldn't be heard anymore.

The team looked at the broken man in front of the screen. His happiness floating on it. He already lost one wife and child now his is faced with the fact that the same situation might happen again with his pregnant girlfriend. Grace had her hand on her mouth after seeing the couple she has been rooting for since day one both look so broken beyond repair.

"We don't know what to do, " Cho said.

"I don't know do something. I can't lose another women and child I love, " he said.

"We love boss too but there isn't anything we can do, " Rigsby said.

"Then what the hell are we here for!" he screamed. He got up ready to stand up when Grace gave him a tablet with the video call on it. He took it and was out the door.

He got into his car and realized they were right he couldn't do anything. He drove back the their apartment. He went inside and curled up on her side of the bed smelling her sent as he watch the small screen for a change but nothing happened.

**Authors Note: another short one but I haven't had much time lately. also I have had a lot of complaints that I don't edit so if there is anyone who want to edit my stories then send them back to me edited I can try that and if it works ill stick with it but you have to tell me. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note: Sorry I took so long to update I've been sick and have had a serious case of writers block so I Apologize for this crap but here it is. It's a longer one at least I tried!**

**Disclaimer: Nope not me**

Her wrist felt like she could rip them off. Her arms were nub from being extended in the air for so long. Lisbon could feel her brain pounding in her head when it was bashed into a wall at the CBI.

Teresa wanted to talk to Patrick again, or be back at work, or even to just put her hand on her stomach and try to comfort herself that their baby is alright. Yes their baby sounded perfect. Their baby.

An hour she had. How long had it been? She started to wonder. Its been at least five minutes because that is how long she talked to Patrick. If she had to guess it felt like a thirty minutes but she most defiantly couldn't be sure.

A million of things just ran through her mind.

.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'..''.'.'.'.'.'.

After about 45 minutes at the apartment Jane departed to his car to go beck to the CBI. If any clues were caught they would be there.

After a ten minute drive he jogged up to their floor. Red John would come to see Lisbon soon.

He walked into the bullpen avoiding the stars. He looked up at the team hopefully but they just shook there heads no and he sat down at Van Pelts computer desk. One minute left. It went much too quickly and Red John wasn't a second off.

Lisbon kept her head down the whole time. Not acknowledging his presence. He laughed at her attempt to ignore him. He bent down and cut her ankles free. Jane starred mesmerized unable to speak. Once her feet were free she tried to kick him but Red John grabbed her ankle before Lisbon could get contact.

Red John stood up and went behind Lisbon and whispered in her ear, " Your very pretty when your angry." He kissed her cheek and she shuddered and tried to put distance between them but it didn't work well because she was still tied by the wrists. He grabbed her hips and pulled her towards him, his fingers holding tight enough to bruise and she gasped. He began to place wet open mouth kisses on her cheeks and neck.

"You're a sick bastard, " she yelled.

"You are very hard to shut up!" and he slapped her making her yelp. Red John picked up the knife and slashed the rope tying her to the short ceiling. Teresa collapsed onto the floor. She got up and went to hit him but he dodged her fist.

"Now that wasn't very nice, " he said and punched her nocking her to the ground. She spit out the blood filling her mouth. Lisbon crawled back to the wall.

"Do you really think I'm done? " Red John laughed. He walked over to her and grabbed a fist full of her hair to pull her up to her feet.

"You really should have been nice. We could of had a lot of fun!" he chuckled at her discomfort of how close he was to her. She spit in his face. He punched her again. He pressed his body into hers so she was flat against the wall. He started to kiss her again as she flailed at his touch.

"Be good. " he said and punched her again. She continued to struggle until he reached don for his knife.

"If you don't stop right now, " he said hold the knife in front of her abdomen, " I will cut your baby out of your body. Do you understand me!?"

"Yes, " she whispered.

"Good!"

Teresa stood there silent as he attacked her body sliding his hand up and down her sides.

"Stop, stop, stop, stop, stop. " Patrick kept whispering to the screen.

Teresa cried silent tears as Red John discarded her shirt. He squeezed her hand and dragged her out of camera view.

Patrick felt a tear roll down his cheek as he heard Teresa small protests and screams. And Red John moans of pleasure.

Red John gripped her hair and dragged her back to the middle of the floor in a bra and under wear. He kicked over her shorts and shirt.

"Since I had so much fun I'll give you and Patrick 10 minutes, " he said and flicked the switch.

"Patrick... " Teresa groaned.

"Hi baby, " he choked out.

"Are you crying? " she asked putting back on her clothes.

"Yes."

"Don't cry."

"I'm sad"

"About me?"

"Of course."

"Don't be"

"He just raped you! It's all my fault."

"I know what he did and it not your fault. I'm fine Patrick"

"When I find you I'm going to buy you the biggest engagement ring that you wont even be able to lift your hand."

"So we are getting married now?"

"of course!"

"I love you"

"I love you too Teresa."

"I think the baby is fine"

"Honey do you have any idea where your at"

"I'm about ten minutes away from the CBI"

"Anything else you can tell me."

"Umm... the ride was bumpy and quiet probably some back rode. It smell like shit when we got out of the van so we are probably on a farm."

"Can you go look at that heater and see if it tells you anything."

"It doesn't work but its from 1870's. Looks like it was built in with this place but I'm no sure it has a company name but it is scratched off. It's made of silver."

"Thank you Teresa you helped so much."

"Anytime."

"So what do you think it will be?"

"It?"

"The baby Teresa."

"Ohh I don't know?"

"I bet it's a girl" he laughed.

"What if she looks like..."

"Then she will look beautiful. I'm happy no matter what Teresa."

"Good. But she won't look like you she will have my hair and your eyes. My nose an your mouth."

"Ha she will be short like you."

"Yeah poor thing. She will have your charm. Boys will be falling at her feet."

"Men fall at your feet."

"Shut up!"

"Can I teach her to pick pockets."

"No she will be a good girl like me."

"If we have a boy can he be bad like me"

"No boy or girl they will be good. I'll already have enough trouble raising you I don't need two of you."

"I'm extremely offended."

"You should be!"

"What would we name her?"

"I don't know?"

"You don't have names picked out since you were a little girl?"

"Okay if it's a girl Piper Rain Jane if it's a boy Noah Samuel Jane."

"They will have my last name?"

"Yes and they will be Catholic too,"

"Ugh. We will discuss that later. And I don't like Noah's middle name and why those name's?"

"Piper was from a TV show I was obsessed with as a teenager we can watch that later. She was my favorite character and Rain was my moms name so Piper Rain. Then Noah like Noah's Ark in the bible and it was my grandfathers name. Samuel because of Bosco and I don't care what you say that will be the name whether he loved my or not."

"I don't like it."

"Patrick he was practically my dad. Him and his wife took me in for two year while I was in the academy. He was a great guy and I loved him too just not that way. That will be our sons name."

"Alright. You are a very good arguer."

"Thank you."

"Ten minutes is almost up."

"I love you."

"I love you and little Piper or Noah"

"Don't worry, don't cry, don't be upset"

"Easy for you to say" and a tear rolled down his cheek.

"See now your crying."

"I'll find you Teresa"

"Times up. " came the voice from the hallway.

"I'll give you a half and hour since you got to talk to Patrick longer."

The door shut and Teresa couldn't hear Patrick anymore. She was alone.

"Anything? " Jane asked the team.

"We found eight farm houses about ten miles away from here made in the later 1800's"

"Rigsby and Cho you guys should go. I'll stay in case he messages up or sends a message." Van Pelt said.

They nodded and ran to the elevator with the addresses. Jane attention stayed on the screen. He just stared at Teresa's small body curled on the dirty floor with one hand on her flat stomach.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: It's late why do I have to say noooooooo! zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

"Jane" Patrick answered his phone on the first ring.

"Hey three of the farm houses are clean. Two were owned by old couple that let us search and the last was just an abandoned on that turned up clean. We are going to the fourth house now but I don't think it will lead anywhere it is own by a newly wed couple with two small daughters." Cho said.

"Skip to the more suspicious places first like run down or owned by single people. Are there any left?" Patrick asked.

"Yeah two. One is run down and the other is owned by a James Harrel, 26." Cho replied.

"Look at the run down place then the Harrel place, " Jane said.

"Will do" Cho said and hung up.

"I got you some tea, " Van Pelt said and set it down on the desk.

"We have five minutes until he goes back in, " Jane told her.

"I know. Jane..."

"Don't tell me to go home, get some sleep, or eat something. I won't not be here when I get he gives me the chance to talk to her, " he said quickly.

"Alright. Just take a sip of your tea I made it the way you like, " Grace said.

"Not thirsty, " Jane said.

"She would want you to, " she told him.

He reach over and took a quick sip of the hot liquid. It burnt the top of his mouth but he didn't care and swallowed. "Happy, " he said.

Grace's and Patrick's watches beeped and Red John walked into the room.

"They aren't even close you know." Red John said holding his hand behind his back.

"How do you know, " she said.

"Because we drove in circles for a while before we came here. It doesn't take ten minutes sweetheart."

"Damn, " she said sarcastically, " Guess I'm screwed right."

"No need to get nippy with me, " he said and he took his hands from his back to his sides letting the leather whip unravel.

"You really think your scary don't you?"

"I'm alright if I have to judge, "

"You know I have been raped and whipped before this isn't new stuff to me."

"Yes nut was the whip pure leather."

"I don't know I killed the guy before I could ask."

"Making you abductor mad isn't the smartest thing to do, "

"Being and abductor isn't very brilliant either."

He raised his hand and flick his wrist. The whip whistled through the air and cracked when it hit Teresa's shoulder. She screamed and feel to her knees as the blood started to trickle down her side.

"Thought this wasn't new. "

"Apparently he didn't use leather."

"Guess not" and he whipped her again this time on her cheek not hard a=enough to break skin but enough to make her hit the ground screaming. He hit her again this time hard it breaking skin and blood poured soaking her cut shirt. He repeated the task for about ten agonizing minutes differing in the strength he whipped. Each time he got Teresa to scream a blood curling scream. When her was done she had welts, cuts, and bruises is thick lines.

Teresa was lying on the ground. Her knuckles were white from gripping the lose hay around the edges of the room. Her breathing was heavy and her eyes were puffy from tears.

"You did very good compared to my other victim of my nice whip, " he said.

"LOOK AT ME!" he yell and he went over to her and grabbed Lisbon's throat and choked her against the wall for a few seconds later he loosened the grip so she could breathe but not move.

"Do you see I'm trying to avoid you baby as much as possible but if Patrick doesn't get here soon I will have to resort to desperate measures."

He dropped her letting her hit the floor with a thump.

"15 minutes have fun, " he replied flipping the switch.

"Teresa are you alright?"

"Give me a minute Patrick." she growled, "Hi"

"Hi baby."

"He keeps giving me less time"

"I know we narrowed our search. We have five houses to search."

"It hurts so bad."

"I know darling. We are going to you out of there soon."

"The baby. I'm scared it's hurt."

"The baby is fine. Don't worry it will be fine."

"What if it's hurt though. It could be. You don't know. You don't. It's my fault I'm supposed to protect it. I'm so scared. I, I, I."

"Stop. Take a deep breathe"

"Don't you dare do that hypnotizy shit with me"

"You need to calm down or the baby is going to be hurt."

"Fine go."

"Alright just take a deep breath in... and out... in... and out. Where do you want to be right now Teresa?"

"In my bed in your arms."

"Okay close you eyes and continue breathing. In... out... in... out. You in you bed with soft sheets draped on you. Describe how it feels to be in my arms."

"Perfect your strong and I feel so safe. I'm practically on top of you. I guess I do need to gain a little of weight like you keep telling me. You rub perfect little circles in my back. When I shut my eyes I feel like I'm in heaven. You won't ever let me go will you?"

"No, never. Keep going."

"You smell perfect. You know that super expensive cologne you buy. Your chest rises and fall and when I see your face. It is sculpted perfectly and I'm intimidated by how beautiful you are."

"You shouldn't be, your perfection."

"Do you like to hold me?"

"Of course you make me feel so luck being able to hold you. I don't even know how to explain it. It's like I'm freezing and your warm and I just want to be engulfed by you... Do you feel better know"

"Yes just try to find me soon."

"I'm going to leave as soon as our time is up"

"Alright."

"When you get out I'm going to take you shopping and you can get whatever you want"

"Food?"

"Ohh a ton of food. I'll cook you the best dinner you've ever tasted when you get back"

"Good I'm hungry."

"I'm sure you are"

"I miss you"

"So do I"

"You know your pretty right?"

"I'm okay"

"You are the most gorgeous person I have ever meet."

"Your sweet."

"I know"

"You are the most cocky man I have ever meet."

"I know. When you get out I refuse to leave your side"

"Okay."

"Oh Teresa. I'm sorry"

"It's not your fault."

"I love you."

"I love you too"

They just sat in the silence with their eyes closed. Imagining another world, a happy world. Were they were together and they had there baby and everything was good and pure and at peace. They heard nothing but the sound of each of there shallow breathes. The quiet was nice but sad and angry and the emotions they blended in together in the pit of their stomachs. it turned and lurched back and forth. The questions began to mix with the multiply emotions and they just sat there in separate areas cry for each other. Just to hold each other and be together and not so, so alone while it happened. It scared them and the tears came quicker to them and they began to flow freely from their faces. Now holding back anymore. There was just pure raw emotion when they cried. Love, lose, longing.

"Almost over, " Jane could only whisper. Teresa began to wipe her tears. Can't let the enemy see you down she thought, can't let him see you hurt or scared. It's his fuel. She stopped crying. When the all too familiar hand poked through the door. Said time was up. And flicked the switch.

Within a second Patrick was headed out to look for her.


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors notes: this is from Lisbons point of view!**

**Disclaimer: no way **

She wasn't surprised when she saw Red John back with another torture device to use on her. This time he had two thugs behind him. One put down a chair. They came over to her. Lisbon succeeded in getting a punch off on the one sending his backwards. He grabbed his nose as it started to burst with blood. The other man grabbed her wrist after missing her attempt to punch him. She started to kick. She got off a few blows on the man but not hard enough to get him to release her. The man she had earlier punched had recovered and was mad. He walked up to her and slapped her hard across the face. He leave a red hand mark that started to turn a slightly blue. She kicked higher and hit him between his legs. The man dropped to his knees and she kicked again this time hitting his chin. His head was thrown back and on the ground he made a puddle of blood from his mouth. The man restraining her loosened his grip slightly and she elbowed him in the gut. She felt a large hand on her ankle that pulled her down. He pulled her over his shoulder and carried her protesting body over to roughly sit her on the chair. The man she had elbowed began to tie her arms and legs to the chair. They finished and left  
"Your quiet the show, " Red John commented brushing her hair out of her eyes. She flinch back and spat at him. He wiped his face and laughed. He started to stick little circle attach to wires that doctor use to her arms, chest, and legs.  
He backed up and grabbed a button. He hit the button and she felt a small shock go through her body.  
"Each time they will hit longer and stronger. Pray for your baby."  
The next time wasn't so bad. She was afraid of how high it would get.  
It stung a little more but wasn't to much to make her yell.  
She yelped a bit. It burned at the wires.  
That one was hard. She was out of breathe and was sweating.  
Her nose started to feel wet and she looked down at her shirt it had drops of blood on it.  
She screamed. It felt like it was burning her blood that it was going to boil.  
Her ribs started to ach. Was it going to get to her baby?  
That was the worst she felt it in her toes. Baby?  
Her head hurt. It hurt her to think. To breathe.  
Lisbon's body began to shake with the strength of the volt.  
Please. Be. Done.  
He kept going. Eventually she began to feel numb when he shocked her. She couldn't feel her body anymore but she could. When the electrocution stopped for a short break her bones and muscles ached.  
Finally it stopped after having one blow go on for five minutes.  
He went over to her and raised her lifeless head. He freed her from her bounds. Picked her unmoving body up and dropped it on the floor.

Lisbon woke up in a dried blood and throw up. She must have threw up when she was sleeping. She didn't even care. She felt so weak. She could barley roll onto her back. She felt her stomach. It growled. It was empty and she didn't drink anything for at least a day or more. She didn't eat for the same amount of time. Her shorts were slightly sticky. She must of wet herself to. The stench she imaged must have been awful but her nose was full of dried blood. Her body was salty from the sweat. Teresa had to force her eyes open after many small attempts. They were crusty from whatever had gotten on them. Sweat, blood, vomit, urine. She didn't know and wouldn't know. There was no mirror.  
This reminded her of when she was a kid and she would wake up like this after a heavy beating.  
The muscles and joints refused to move so all she could do is lay there. Her fingers trace up and down her stomach. Her ribs were starting to point out as well as her hip bones.  
She needed to get up. Her body fought against her. Wanting to stay on the ground. Not to suffer anymore hurt. She groaned as her arms lifted her petite body up. Stand made everything in her body burn. Moving was worst, much worst. The muscles ached and she could only move them very small amounts. She was barley able to shuffle on the floor. She took a step and collapsed in pain. When she hit the ground her bones felt like all o them had snapped. Lisbon's stomach lurched at the hit and she threw up again. This time it was more watery and there was some blood. She was able not to collapse in the vomit but instead beside it.  
Lisbon shut her eyes and just let the darkness take her. She didn't want to feel anymore.

When she woke up he was sitting in a chair starring at her. She didn't move. She couldn't. Her body was completely out of all its strength.  
That made him angry. That there was no fear in her eyes. Red John rose from his chair. They way he picked her up was by clenching her hair and pulling her up.  
Before she could process what he was going to do she was dipped into water. Teresa knew not to inhale. Just hold her breath as long as she possibly could.  
Teresa wasn't in the water extremely long. The moment she got out of the water she inhaled the fresh air outside of the tub.  
He had her by the back of her shirt and her hair. He was holding her out in front of him. The shirt she was wearing was stretch so far down that she could feel her breathe come off the water and back into her face.  
Lisbon was sucking in as much air as she could before he plunged her into the tub again. She was just about to let go off the breathe before he pulled her back out. Lisbon took her breathes quickly so she could. Soon she was inhaling the water in the tub. Everything was blurring. Her limps didn't move anymore. She could feel the edge of death near her. Everything flashed before her.  
She could see the first time she worked as a cop, her first catch, when she had became team leader, when she got Cho and Rigsby and Van Pelt on her team, when she meet Jane, When Jane first hugged her, when he lost his memory and hit on her the whole time, the moment she knew she was in love with him, when he kissed her; tender lips that moved against hers and made everything else feel like it slips through her fingers, when her held her, when they first made love, the romantic gestures, long showers together, nice meals, god company, there playful banter, the way he cared about her and put her first. Everything about the two of them made what she thought her last few seconds happy ones.

She woke up, coughing up water. Her clothes were sticking to her body. She didn't know how long she had been out. She saw the water tub. She knew she needed water so she crawled over to the tub and lifted herself up to the ledge. Lisbon tilted her head down and began to gulp. When she was done her stomach felt full. It hurt. She didn't want to throw it up. She knew she needed it but it hurt so much. She put one hand lightly on her stomach and that did it. Lisbon flipped to her knees and began to throw up again. This process kept repeating until she could finally hold down some water. Teresa took small sips every once in a while.  
She heard clapping come from across the room. It was Red John.  
"You really are hard to kill,"  
He walked calmly across the room. Red John grabbed her by the neck and threw her across the room. Her back hit hard against the wall. When she hit the ground he grabbed her neck again and choked her against the wall. She was able to bring her hands to try and unstrangle herself. He punched her. She could taste the blood in her mouth and feel it run down her cheek. The blows to her head kept happening but she could her the distinctive sound of a gun shot. She couldn't turn her head to see who it was.  
Soon she could feel her body being held higher on a lap. Arms clinging to Teresa's waist and shoulder. She saw Jane's face lean over. She reached out and caressed his cheek. Her hearing was muffled but she was able to heard him tell her to fight. She finally felt calm she was able to whisper 'I love you' before she shut her eyes and let the pain go.

**Authors note: Cliffhanger**


	8. Chapter 8

**authors note: ****im an awful person! im so sorry I haven't posted in forever and this is such a short chapter. My grandfather died so u had to go back to Pennsylvania for a month(my home state and im the only member in my family who has moved). I lost the password and couldn't find it til now. again im sorry but I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: no no no no no no**

He saw her through the window. She was bruised, cut up, and shakily breathing. The nurse came out.  
"She is extremely i. You can't stress her out to much or it could stunt her recovery." the nurse said.  
"sure, " he said and walked in.  
Patrick pulled a chair over to the Lisbon's bed. He put her hand in his. She shuddered and her eyes blinked open.  
"Hi sweety, " Jane whispered.  
"Hey," she replied. Teresa tried to sit up and when she did it hurt and her face quenched in pain.  
"Stay still, Stay still."  
"I'm cold."  
"I'll get you a blanket. Stay still"  
"What about the baby?"  
"They are testing but no results."  
"What do they think?"  
"They didn't think you were going to make it. They doubt the baby will"  
She began to cry and Jane was by her side. Teresa turned into his chest despite the pain she felt coursing through her body.  
"Why don't you try to sleep, Teresa?"  
"I'm not tired."  
"Your exhausted. I won't leave you side just get some rest darling."  
"Don't call me..."  
"Darling."  
"Stop."  
"Oh you know you love it."  
"I'm going to sleep."  
"Good"  
"If you get any news..."  
"I'll wake you up first thing"  
She was out in a matter of seconds.

The doctor cleared his throat from the doorway. He got Jane's attention and motioned for him to follow out the door. Patrick kissed Teresa's cheek before he walked out the door.  
"Mr. Jane we have news about your baby, " the doctor said then paused.  
"Well? " Jane asked.  
"I am very sorry to inform you that..."  
"Save it, " Jane's heart plummeted. All he could think about was having to tell Teresa. He walked back to the hospital room and slammed the door behind him waking Teresa sleeping in her bed.  
"Jane, " she whispered.  
Jane walked back to her bed and grabbed her hand to kiss it.  
"Any news? " she asked.  
"No not yet. " he told her remembering the nurses word to not give her stress.  
"Don't lie to me Jane, " Teresa said.  
"I'm not. Doctor's are still running there tests. "  
"Okay. " she paused, "Why'd you slam the door."  
"I hate hospitals. "  
"Jane tell me. Please."  
He got up and walked to the door. He slammed his palms against the door.  
"Didn't make it?" she choked on the words.  
He turned his back against the door and slide down the door. His face in his hands.  
"Jane?" she cried out.  
"No... no. "  
He heard her strangled scream then her sobs.  
Neither of them knew when Jane had gotten up and slipped into the bed next to Teresa. She buried her face into his side. Jane held her one hand to his chest. His other hand clutching her waist. Her other arm was caught under her body but she didn't care. She bawled her heart out the tear getting caught on the man she loved shirt while he clutched onto her like a lifeline.

**I hope you liked it again im sorry ill update as soon as possible!**


End file.
